Intoxicated
by Lilly-sama
Summary: There are many ways to be intoxicated. Gohan wasn't sure whether it was because of the wine or his heart, but his emotions keep doing roller coaster rides tonight. OneShot. GohanVidel.
1. Intoxicated

Hey everyone! Here I come with another new fic ^^ Just a oneshot this time, and I hope you will all like it! Leave a review if you can, it'll be much appreciated =)

Special thanks to RyRy, AKA ShadowMajin, who added some details and stuff in the story and did an awesome job, too ^^ Thanks a bunch RyRy, this fic is dedicated to you! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z.**

* * *

><p><strong>Intoxicated<strong>

The young blonde haired teen was happily humming to herself as she distractedly looked around to make sure that everything was ready. Needless to say, Erasa was in a good mood tonight. After months, no, years of bugging and trying to convince her best friend to let her use her huge mansion for a party, Videl had finally given in and allowed her blonde friend to do as she wished in her residence. And she didn't know how, but the tomboyish, stubborn dark haired girl had even agreed to join them downstairs and have fun. Erasa was more than glad, and she also had a very good idea as of why Videl suddenly changed her mind about parties and teenagers.

And the very reason just happened to arrive just then, for once dressed like a normal teen and not with his ugly, baggy clothes he wore every day at school. As the young man walked in and greeted some classmates politely, Erasa looked him up, very pleased to see him wearing jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt under a grey short sleeved one. Her smile widened as she noticed obvious muscles under his clothes.

To put it simply, Gohan looked hot. Very, very hot. And now she wished her new friend wasn't only interested by the city's most loved crime fighter. Oh well, it wasn't like Videl had a crush on a guy often; it never happened before actually, so hopefully Videl and Gohan will become an item before the night was over.

"Gohan! Glad you could make it!" she greeted cheerfully while going towards him. "I didn't think your mom would let you come here; what did you tell her?"

The teen blushed slightly, scratching the back of his head out of habit. "I, well… I told her I was spending the night at a friend's, and she didn't question further, so technically I didn't lie… Just, left out some details, hehe…"

"Aww, you're such a momma boy, Gohan, it's adorable," the blonde giggled.

"So… um… This is Videl's house?" he asked uneasily. It was, after all, the first time Gohan ever came here.

"Yep! This is the castle of Princess Videl and King Hercule," Erasa said, mocking a curtsey bow.

"Who are you calling "Princess", Erasa? You know I hate the comparison; it's hard enough that I have to live in that huge mansion since daddy defeated Cell."

Gohan turned to the familiar voice of his classmate, intend on greeting her politely as he had done to his fellow acquaintances. However, the young man found himself dumbstruck at the sight of her, completely frozen as he stared at the black haired beauty.

She had let her hair down, and she was wearing tight jeans and a dark blue tank top that showed her belly button, as well as giving him a very nice view of her generous cleavage. Gohan swallowed hard, feeling his whole body heat up, while he tried to pry his eyes off of the gorgeous goddess, walking gracefully towards him. Alas, to no avail.

She frowned slightly, a light blush covering her face as she noticed him staring her up and down. Then their eyes met and his face got even more flushed, yet he still didn't look away. Instead, he walked the short distance that separated him from his secret crush and smiled.

"Hey Videl. You look amazing," he told her with surprising confidence. The girl looked away, blushing bight crimson, and muttered a quiet, "Thanks."

Gohan grinned before looking about the room, taking in the sights of the party. "Thanks for inviting me," he said.

"Don't mention it," Videl brushed off. "There's plenty of room for everyone so go have some fun. Eat something—" At that she paused. "Eat some of the things, not everything," she amended. "Or go dance. That's why we have the dance floor."

Gohan nodded his head, keeping his smile. Glancing to the dance floor and then back at the Satan girl, he impulsively took her hand and began to lead her towards the dance floor while saying, "Okay, let's dance."

Caught off guard, Videl allowed the Son boy to drag her onto the floor, turning to face him as he placed a hand at her waist and held one of her hands up in the air. Following his lead, Gohan began taking them through the steps of one of those ballroom dances, the waltz or fox-what it was called. She could never keep the names straight. Still, she was surprised that Gohan even knew these kind of dances.

Giving her a smile, the Son boy asked "Having fun?"

Slightly flustered, she nodded her head to his question, doing her best not to stumble on her feet. That was until the song changed and she found herself being held close to Gohan, her body pressed into his as his arms wrapped around her small frame. She wouldn't lie, she found the new position quite nice, but considering who she was with, it was starting to puzzle her.

Videl was confused by his behavior. Gohan was usually so shy and nervous, yet now he was acting like a normal teenage boy, holding her close as they danced. She shivered when he moved his hands down her waist, resting on her exposed skin and caressing it softly. He kept gazing intensely into her eyes, moving gracefully against her, then he suddenly bent over. Videl's breath was caught in her throat as the thought that he was about to kiss her crossed her mind.

"Gohan…"

He smiled, running his fingers through her thick black hair. "You're so beautiful, Videl," he whispered, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

They continued to dance, lost in their own world. But after some time Videl excused herself and rushed to the kitchen, feeling lost and confused by the way she was reacting to Gohan's charming spell. Upon entering it, she quickly located one of the many beer bottles in the fridge and popped the top, taking a swig from it.

"Videl? Are you alright?"

She sighed softly then turned to face the subject of her thoughts, smiling slightly to reassure him. Finding herself next to the kitchen counter, she hopped onto it, making herself comfortable on it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, I guess."

"Ah, okay, if you say so…" he said hesitantly.

Spinning around, he backed up and sat at the counter next to her, watching her carefully as she sipped on her beer.

"Do you want one?" she asked him uneasily, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"No thank you. I don't really like beer. But I wouldn't mind some wine; do you have any?"

"Of course. Wine is pretty much all my dad drinks. I didn't think you drank any kind of alcohol, Mr. Momma's Boy," she teased as she went to fetch a bottle of wine. She lost her beer bottle somewhere between the wine and finding a couple of wine glasses.

"Well, I may be a momma's boy, but my parents' friends get drunks all the times at our reunions, so I tried some drinks too. And besides, if I'm a momma's boy, then you're definitely daddy's little girl," he teased back with a small smirk.

Videl giggled as she sat back beside Gohan, placing the bottle of wine and two glasses on the counter. She filled both glasses and took one. Then she smirked devilishly as a brilliant idea crossed her mind.

"How about having a little contest, Gohan?" she suggested.

"Um, sure. What kind of contest?" he asked uncertainly. He didn't have a very good feeling about it, strangely enough.

"The game of Never-Have-I-Ever. You must've played it before, right?"

"Um, not really. I know the rules though."

"Great! Okay let's start then. Go ahead, beginner's first," she said smiling.

"Um, okay… Never-have-I-ever, uhh… worn a bra?" he asked more than said, very uneasy about the game.

Videl gulped down her wine and filled her glass again. "My turn. Never-have-I-ever been the top student of my class."

Gohan finished his drink and refilled it again. He grinned. "Never-have-I-ever stalked people after school."

Videl glared at him as she drank again. "I only stalk you, Son Gohan, and only because you won't show us your hypothetical vehicle. Never-have-I-ever had a secret identity. Now drink, Mr. Saiyaman."

He rolled his eyes as he complied. "Who said my secret identity is Saiyaman? I could be a secret agent sent to Satan City to protect the daughter of Mr. Satan from getting harmed. Or I could be in a witness protecting program and Son Gohan isn't my real name."

"Yeah, right. Anyways, it's your turn now."

"Never-have-I-ever been in elementary school."

Just as Videl was about to finish another glass of wine, Erasa and Sharpner turned up and decided to join them in the "never-have-I-ever" game.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Erasa squealed happily, clutching her own wine glass. "Okay, I have one: never-have-I-ever got a crush on a good friend."

The blonde beauty smirked as she watched Gohan and Videl get flushed and drink their wine uneasily. Sharpner drank his as well, openly flirting with an annoyed Videl, unaware of the very murderous looking Gohan. Erasa's smirk only widened.

"Okay, my turn now," Sharpner said, smirking seductively towards Videl, who only rolled her eyes. "Never-have-I-ever kissed a boy."

Only Erasa drank this time. She smiled at Sharpner playfully and joked, "Are you trying to get me drunk, Sharpie?"

"Of course babe, you know I'm always open for cute girls," he replied, his smirk still present, but now directed towards Erasa. After all she was very attractive, too, and a lot more easy and less aggressive than her best friend.

"Okay, I have another one," said the bubbly blonde. "Never-have-I-ever had a dream about superheroes."

Videl blushed bright crimson, and so did Gohan. Both emptied their glasses, Videl cursing Erasa under her breath.

"Damn you Erasa, that was supposed to stay between us."

"Well um," Gohan started hesitantly. "I think I drank enough for tonight, so, um…"

"What, you can't hold a little wine, Gohan? Or can it be that you're scared?" she asked in a challenging tone. The young man's face hardened, his saiyajin side kicking in.

"Of course not," he said confidently. "You should be the scared one, Videl, because once we're done you're going to be so wasted that I'll have to carry you to your room."

"Oh really? Bring it on."

"You're gonna regret it," Gohan said with a sexy smirk. "Never-have-I-ever tried to take off Saiyaman's helmet."

Not breaking eye contact, Videl drank. Then she smirked as she spoke her retort.

"Never-have-I-ever lied to get out of class."

"Never-have-I-ever worn pigtails."

"Never-have-I-ever had short spiky hair."

"Never-have-I-ever had periods."

"Okay! My turn now!" Erasa cut in, since she drank for Gohan's last one. "Never-have-I-ever fought crime!"

Videl eyed Gohan with a victorious smirk as he hesitantly grabbed his glass. She drank hers, and her smirk only widened when he emptied his drink.

"So you're not Saiyaman, huh? Yeah right," she accused confidently.

"Okay, I haven't done one in a while, so it's my turn now!" Sharpner declared. "So, let's see… Oh I know, never-have-I-ever had a famous dad!"

Videl glared at the long haired male. "That's so low, Sharpner."

But she immediately changed her mind as she saw Gohan emptying his glass without saying a word.

"Who's your dad, Gohan?" Erasa asked curiously. But the spiky haired boy didn't reply at first.

"It doesn't matter. He's dead anyway," he said darkly.

Awkward silence followed, then Erasa continued the game. She was still working to get her two dark haired friends together after all.

"Never-have-I-ever had wet dreams about a girl."

Gohan blushed brightly as he reached for his glass, incidentally remembering one particular dream about the pretty girl sitting beside him. Gosh his sheets were so wet when he woke up after that dream, he had to ki-blast them so that his mother would never know any of it.

"Oohhh, so you get wet dreams about Videl, Gohan?" Erasa asked evilly. The girl in question flushed instantly.

"Erasa! Are you nuts? Why would Gohan have dreams like that about me?" she yelled outraged.

"Why don't you ask him, then?" Erasa said with a smirk, eyeing the crimson faced boy with satisfaction.

"Fine! Were those dreams about me, Gohan?"

The Saiyajin teen stayed silent, looking intently at his now refilled glass. Sharpner decided to add his two cents then.

"I bet you were babe, after all you're hot. I get wet dreams about you all the time."

"Shut up Sharpner, I don't care about what you dream, I was talking to Gohan," Videl shot back irritated. "Well? Are you going to answer my question or not? I'd rather still be young when that happens."

"Okay, fine," Gohan finally said. "Yes, I sometimes have dreams where you and I have sex. Happy now?"

Videl's jaw dropped. Gohan looked annoyed and flustered, and he was tired of this game. So he stood up and said he was going to go out and have some fresh air, leaving his three friends dumbstruck by his revelation. Sharpner was the first to snap out of it, and he snickered.

"Haha, I guess Brains isn't so hopeless in the end!"

"Shut up Sharpner," ordered both girls. That guy was so annoying.

ooOoo

Gohan was at the back garden. The place was really big, and there was even a fountain in the middle. Mr. Satan really liked rich and impressive decoration.

The wine was getting to him. Between all of those glasses he had to drink between questions, he could feel his emotions doing a roller coaster ride in his head. From a happy high, to a depressing low, then back to the high. It was a strange thing to feel, but the previous emotion didn't seem to matter as much as the current one he would find himself on.

With a sigh, he collapsed in the humid grass, trying to get his mind off a certain stubborn crime fighter. Sometimes he wondered why he liked her so much; she was nosy, annoying, aggressive, had stalking habits, was always suspicious about him. She was also too stubborn and sometimes downright mean, snapping at anyone stupid enough to piss her off, especially when she was in a particularly bad mood.

He sighed as he looked up at the sky. There was no cloud tonight, but the city lights were too bright and didn't allow him to see the stars. That was a shame. So he closed his eyes and pictured her in his mind, a gentle smile gracing his handsome features.

Yes, Videl wasn't the nicest person around, but she was stunningly beautiful; at least to him she was. The rare times she smiled genuinely had his heart skip a beat. She was also very brave, strong-minded, talented, smart, generous, and he was certain her heart was pure. She truly was an amazing young woman, and she was also always full of surprises. Life was never dull with her around, that was for sure.

"I wish I could tell you everything, Videl. I really wish I could," he told the night sky.

"Tell me what? That you're Saiyaman? I already figured that one out, Gohan. Unless you have other secrets you'd like to share?"

Videl appeared from out of nowhere, sitting down next to him as his body stiffened completely when he heard her voice. How could he not notice that she could hear him? He was really getting sloppy, he should've kept training those past seven years. Or maybe the wine was really dulling his senses, which ever one it was. Hopefully it was the wine. Hopefully.

"That wasn't what I was thinking about, Videl," the dark haired man said honestly.

"Oh really? Well, care to tell me what was on your mind then?"

Gohan stayed silent. He returned his gaze to the stars, and blushed when Videl towered over him with a small smile, blocking him the view of the sky. Not like the starless sky was more interesting than Videl's beautiful face.

He smiled, then on a sudden impulse, reached up to caress her cheek. Next thing she knew, Videl was lying on her back with Gohan looking down at her with that sexy smirk of his, his body pressed against hers. She'd never felt so hot in her life.

Then Gohan lowered his face, reducing the space between them. Videl held her breath, and closed her eyes when she felt his cool breath tickle her ear.

"Do you really wish to know, Videl?" he whispered huskily.

"Yes," she breathed, completely lost in Gohan's fresh scent. He smelled like wild nature, and it was truly intoxicating.

"As you wish," he said, his lips brushing her smooth skin ever so slightly, making the girl under him shiver. "I… am… deeply… and hopelessly, in love with you, Videl Satan."

She didn't move. Didn't open her eyes. She stopped breathing for a moment, too, and her heart skipped a beat, before pounding her chest hard and fast. Gohan kept his face buried in her neck, waiting anxiously for Videl's reaction.

"Since when… do you feel that way?" she asked softly after a while.

"I don't know," he mumbled in her hair. Its beautiful perfume was distracting him. It smelled like roses. "I just realized I'd fallen for you one day. I think it was that one time you kicked that giant's ass all by yourself, that Red Shark Gang boss who'd taken the mayor hostage."

"Weren't you supposed to be in class when that happened?" she smirked, knowing she finally had him.

"I accidently provoked an earthquake and left the class to help you as Saiyaman. Turned out you didn't really need my help in the end."

Videl was more than surprised. Gohan had just admitted that he was, indeed, the Great Saiyaman, and he didn't even try to cover it up somehow.

"Why… why are you telling me this now? What made you decide to admit that you're Saiyaman, and about your, um, feelings for me?"

"I knew I'll have to tell you sooner or later," Gohan replied, face still buried in her hair. That or the buzz he was having made a very convincing argument to not hide around her, to admit the truth. And since he was in such a truthful mood. "I only delayed it so much because I kinda liked to drive you nuts when you chased me around the city, or when you'd lose sight of me after school."

"So you were enjoying it hm?" she said with a chuckle.

"Pretty much."

They stayed silent for a time. Then Videl spoke up softly, a bit hesitant.

"Hey, Gohan?"

"Hm?"

"I think I'm falling for you, too."

He didn't answer. He was too stunned to say anything. After some very long seconds, Gohan straightened up a little to look at Videl, who was smiling shyly up at him. He smiled back, that gentle, handsome smile of his, caressing her cheek as he slowly reduced the space between their face, meeting her lips in a very soft kiss.

ooOoo

Gazing outside from the second floor window, Erasa smiled in triumph at her newest matchmaking success. Oh, she was good. Thanks to her great subtle skills, Videl finally had a boyfriend, and Gohan was truly everything a girl could want in a guy.

Videl was one lucky gal.

* * *

><p>And there you have it. Hope you enjoyed ^^ Thanks for reading!<p>

See ya!

_December 16, 2011-_


	2. Important notice

Important notice:

An anonymous reviewer accused me of stealing the fanfic _Ten Steps to Sexual Prowess_ from the author Hot Pants On and Up. Well, it's true that that fic inspired me to write _Intoxicated_, but no I didn't steal that author's fic; if I did then all those who write about Gohan's class going to Capsule Corp or any other field trip fic, or any overused GhVi fic idea also stole from the first authors who came up with those ideas, but then it'll be hard to let them know about it since no one even knows who they are. Seriously, just because a story inspires you to write your own with a few similarities doesn't mean you stole it. Besides, the only things really similar to _Ten Steps to Sexual Prowess_ is that there's a party and they play Never-Have-I-Ever, wow I'm such a thief, arrest me now officer! Geez...

If anyone else thinks I stole Hot Pants On and Up's fanfic, well go accuse the authors of all the field trip fics etc too, then.


End file.
